BLOODY STREAM
BLOODY STREAM (ブラッディー・ストリーム Buraddī Sutorīmu) is the name of the second opening of the Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Anime. The song is associated with the second arc of the series, Part II: Battle Tendency and was performed by CODA. Opening The opening starts off with a quick montage of Joseph and his crackers, eventually leading up to the Title. After which, the title quickly fades away as a silhouette appears of Joseph doing various poses with various colors flying around in the background. The camera zooms out and we see silhouettes of the three Pillar Men standing in front of a background of red fire. The scene then changes into showing all 3 pillar men frozen in stone. A second montage begins showing various colored characters from the manga, including Erina Joestar, Lisa Lisa and Smokey Brown. Another silhouette performance commences, only this one is of Lisa Lisa, and it eventually shifts to Caesar. After Caesar's performance, Joseph's and Caesar's silhouettes are seen fighting up until Joseph blocks Caesar's punch and they become visible briefly. Another silhouette of Joseph is shown again using his Jojo Crackers, but he eventually gets tangled in them and falls down. A scene starts up where an animated Lisa Lisa is seen spinning in the air with rose petals about. After which, the screen becomes black and the Red Stone of Aja slowly falls into place like a pendulum. Multiple blue hands attempt to grab it, with a couple dying off. Another montage occurs showing Straights, Suzie Q, Loggins and Messina, Stroheim. Santana is shown at the end frozen in stone. After which, the three Pillar Men are shown attacking. Wham unleashes a Holy Stand Storm, ACDC uses his spirit of fire while flailing his blood vessels, and Cars slices the screen with one of his Light Blades. The camera zooms out showing the Pillar men standing on a rocky pillar in front of a Full Moon. Joseph and Caesar are facing them and prepare to battle. After a brief shot of the Stone of Aja, Cars in his Ultimate form is seen with the sun shining behind him. The scene switches to a rotation of Caesar and Joseph showing off fighting moves, until it eventually shows Joseph donning Caesar's headband and yelling into the night sky. The opening ends with the Red Stone of Aja. Full Song (Full Version: January 30 2013) Lyrics Romaji Shijima no soko kara Mezameru sono hashira tachi toki wo koe Shinku no chishio ga tachiagaru yuuki wo hikiawaseru Uketsugu ai wo sadame to yobu nara Hohoemu me de tsugi no te wo Yami wo azamuite setsuna wo kawashite Yaiba surinuke yatsura no suki wo tsuke Tsuranuita omoi ga mirai wo﻿ hiraku LIKE A BLOODY-STREAM Atsuku LIKE A BLOODY-STREAM Ketsumyaku ni kizamareta innen ni Ukiagaru kienai hokori no kizuna Nigirishimete English From the deeps of silence Awaken the 'Pillars' beyond their time Bring together the courage of the rising crimson blood The love you inherit is called fate Now move on with a smile Deceiving the darkness, avoid the moment Through the blade, catch you enemy off his guard Carry out the will, develop the future LIKE A BLOODY-STREAM Heat up LIKE A BLOODY-STREAM Carved into the bloody lineage of destiny Floating and indelible, bonds of pride~ Clasped together...! References Site Navigation Category:Music